Atrapados entre el amor y el deseo
by Jackesita Frost
Summary: La venganza atrajo a uno de los más temidos piratas de los 7 mares hasta las tierras del primogénito de aquel reino, quien por salvar al amor de su vida se sacrifica ¿Qué sucederá con la sed de venganza cuando se encuentre con el sacrificio por amor?
1. Chapter 1

**Si lo sé, no ha terminado uno y ya subió otro pero no pude evitarlo, me encanto como quedo pero bueno para saber si lo subo o no debo de ver que les parece a ustedes, esta historia me atrajo la atención por un pequeño dibujo que realice (Que no es muy bueno pero desencadeno ideas XD). Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de DreamWorks y Disney. **

**Atrapados entre el amor y el deseo**

**(Prologo)**

El mar tiene historias, relatos, misterios inimaginables que el ser humano aun no es capaz de percibir, durante mucho tiempo en aquel vasto lugar se han contado historias de personas que se dedicaban a saquear las barcos mercantiles o las islas más interesantes, ese era el caso del navio "Vientos del cambio", aquel barco llevaba poco tiempo surcando los siete mares pero fue suficiente para darse la reputación de uno de los más astutos para efectuar sus atracos, en especial ante el mando de su capitán: Diamante de hielo, nadie sabía quien era pero eso no quitaba que sabían era alguien de temer, nunca había muertos solo uno que otro herido pero siempre lograban robar botines millonarios entre joyas, oro, diamantes o cualquier cosa que le pareciera divertida al capitán.

-¡Capitán!- Grito el primer oficial entrando al camarote principal de aquel enorme navío, donde el líder de toda la tripulación se levantó para poder acercarse.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Mire esto- Le tendió lo que parecía una carta con el símbolo de la familia real.

-Veo que nuestro informante sigue haciendo gran trabajo al mandarnos los datos sobre los barcos mercantiles- Una sonrisa ladina se formó en su rostro mientras seguía su lectura- Me parece realmente interesante…-

-¿Qué sucede capitán?-

-El primogénito de la familia real cumplirá la mayoría de edad, el reino entero está de fiesta y se podrá ingresar al palacio siempre y cuando estemos invitados, además parece ser que nuestro principal objetivo también estará ahí- Extendió una mano ante su primer oficial- Entrégame el sobre donde venía la carta- El primero oficial asintió, noto como su capitán extraía una tarjeta mejor cuidada que aquella carta…

-Eso es…-

-La invitación al palacio, ahora ve al pueblo junto a algunos de los nuestros ya que esta noche iremos a un baile-

-¿Desea algo especial capitán?-

-Algo que les recuerde porque me llaman "Diamante de hielo"- El primer oficial sonrió, hacía mucho que su capitán no se refería a si mismo con aquel sobrenombre.

-Sera un honor-

-Antes de que te retires, recuerda que nadie absolutamente nadie debe de darse cuenta para donde vienen ¿Entendido?-

-Por supuesto, será un placer Diamante- La puerta se cerró permitiendo al líder acercarse a la amplia ventana de su camarote notando como los rayos del sol iluminaban el amplio y basto mar.

-Esta fiesta… Sera divertida…- Susurro mientras cerraba sus orbes azules.

El primer oficial tras salir miro a la tripulación la cual estaba ansiosa por saber los planes que tenía en mente su capitán al cual todos respetaban, asintió con la cabeza causando gran jubilo entre todos.

-Por fin será el día…- Grito uno desde el mástil mas alto de la embarcación.

-Podremos obtener lo que deseamos- La puerta del capitán se abrió dando paso a aquella persona quien levantaba una espada con la empuñadura de plata.

-¡Este día obtendremos venganza!-

**Taran… Bueno antes de saber si sigo escribiendo deseo saber sus opiniones, si veo que atrae la atención será actualizado junto a mis otros tres fic, en espera de sus comentarios me despido, hasta pronto nwn. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Waaaa emocionada mil, en verdad que jamás espero que mis fics jalen tanto, quien diría que con solo el prólogo llamaría tanto la atención TwT. Gracias a todos por leer y espero que este capítulo les guste, los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de DreamWorks y Disney.**

**(Capitulo 1)**

Caminaba dentro de su alcoba dando vueltas sin parar, agradecía internamente que fuera lo suficientemente grande para despejar sus ideas con cada vuelta que daba al topar en pared con pared, este día era su cumpleaños número 21… Pero no se sentía bien por ello, en esta fecha como próximo gobernante debía de elegir a la persona con la que compartiría su vida pero ¿Cómo casarte con alguien que acabas de conocer?

Eran sus leyes, siempre las respetaba o al menos casi siempre pero esa ley era estúpida, el sonido de la puerta atrajo su atención permitiendo el acceso de su padre, de ojos tan azules como él pero con una mirada que reflejaba la experiencia adquirida en el paso de los años, su barba blanca caía poco más debajo de su rostro y una sonrisa sincera adornaba su cara.

-Sigues ansioso…- Más que una pregunta era una afirmación, aquel muchacho de cabellos claros se asomo por la ventana donde podía contemplar sus tierras a la vez que el puerto.

-Esto del matrimonio me fastidia papa- Se sentó en el marco de la ventana para poder observar mejor a su padre.

-Lo se hijo mío- Ocupo un lugar en la cama del muchacho para poder hablar tranquilo- Tu madre paso por lo mismo- Sonrió un poco ante esa idea, giro un poco su cabeza dando con el retrato de sus padres, su madre fue una gran mujer de inigualable belleza, ojos amatista que contrastaban con su largo cabello negro y una hermosa sonrisa con dientes tan blancos como perlas.

-Desearía correr la misma suerte, se casaron estando enamorados no solo fue la ley la que los unió-

-Pero nosotros nos conocíamos desde pequeños y su elección siempre fue fácil, pero tú a pesar de sentir lo que decías por Rapunzel nunca dijiste nada- Un suspiro abandono sus labios junto a una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Fue por miedo supongo, pero ahora ya no puedo hacer nada debido a que está comprometida- El rey se incorporó poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho.

-Tal vez eso tenía que suceder, es probable que tu encuentres a alguien más en el futuro- El joven volvió a sonreír.

-No lo sé, pensaré que tienes razón- El rey sacudió el cabello de su hijo como solía hacerlo cuando era pequeño- ¡Oye!-

-Anímate muchacho y date la oportunidad de conocer a las doncellas- Salió de la recamara dejando al muchacho con sus pensamientos, observo a su gente los cuales desde aquella altura lucían muy pequeños en su andar cotidiano.

-Creo que iré a dar una vuelta antes de que todo este barullo comience- Saco una pequeña bolsa de manta de entre sus cosas para salir por un pasillo secreto que solo la familia real conocía para su seguridad.

Caminaba tranquilamente sin llamar la atención de nadie, aunque quien podría saber que aquel chico de capa marrón y pantalones en el mismo color era el príncipe heredero de las tierras del norte, aunque claro la peluca ocultaba su cabello de color platinado que lo identificaba casi al instante; con gran curiosidad observaba un puesto donde aparentemente vendían artículos de joyería dando con un broche para el cabello en forma de copo de nieve que de inmediato le recordó a su amada chica de cabellos dorados, lo compro ante la mirada sorprendida del vendedor quien dudaba si quiera tuviera el dinero para adquirirlo, se alejó del puesto caminando rumbo al puerto ya que el mar siempre había logrado tranquilizar su mente cuando se sentía abrumado, sin embargo su mirada se centró en un grupo que noto que atraía varías miradas masculinas.

Tres jovencitas de belleza única estaban sentadas sobre algunos paquetes, la primera tenía el cabello rojizo con rizos alborotados, piel de durazno, ojos azules como el cielo despejado utilizando un vestido de color verde esmeralda con detalles dorados; la segunda jovencita tenía el cabello negro cual ébano y ojos azules similares a los zafiros, vestía una blusa blanca un tanto holgada con una larga falda negra; la última chica no menos hermosa que las anteriores tenía su cabello rojizo-castaño atado en dos simpáticas trenzas, utilizaba un vestido de tonalidad verde muy tenue que contrastaba maravillosamente con aquel lindo color de ojos que poseía.

-¡Esto comenzando a cansarme!- Grito la pelirroja mientras se paraba de su lugar, cruzo sus brazos indignada comenzando a caminar en círculos.

-Cálmate Mérida, dijo que iba y regresaba-

-Pero apoyo a Mérida Ana, llevamos mucho tiempo aquí- La jovencita pelinegra apoyo su cabeza en sus manos mirando un punto en específico, probablemente la ruta donde se había alejado aquella persona.

-¿Entonces quieren que vayamos tras él Mavis? Son demasiadas cosas y no podremos con todo- Las tres se miraron unos segundos bajando la cabeza al momento.

-Odio que tengas razón Ana-

-Si gustan yo puedo ayudarlas- Las tres miraron al chico "castaño" que se acercó a ellas, solo Mérida tenía la leve sensación de conocerlo más se preguntaba de dónde.

-¿En verdad podrías?-

-Será un placer….- Respondió haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Mavis, sabes que debemos de esperar a…-

-Por favor, además es mejor a que estén esperando en vano- Ana suspiro ya que no esperaba que algo así sucediera, pero debía de admitir que era buena idea.

-Está bien, gracias eh ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Mi nombre es Jack…- Entre los cuatro tomaron los paquetes comenzando a caminar siendo Ana quien lideraba el grupo.

-Un placer, ellas son Mavis, Mérida y mi nombre es Ana; es un placer conocerte-

-Eso debería decirlo yo, no es muy común que me encuentre a chicas tan lindas cerca de mi hogar- Ana se sonrojo levemente ya que, aunque no dudaba de su belleza, no era común que le dijeran halagos de ese tipo.

-Dinos Jack ¿Dónde vives?- El chico ante la pregunta de Mavis enmudeció unos momentos, las chicas se notaba eran extranjeras y no quería decirles quien era en realidad.

-Soy el hijo de uno de los guardias del palacio-

-Entonces debes de tener una idea de cómo serán los planes de esta noche en el palacio-

-Algo así- Las tres se quedaron quietas unos segundos observando atentas al muchacho- Aunque no lo suficiente-

-Vamos Jack, cuéntanos y te prometemos no decirle a nadie-

-Verás Mérida lo poco que se es que esta noche el príncipe escogerá… Una esposa-

-¿Una esposa?- Se dijeron a la vez las tres chicas mientras retomaban su camino.

-¿A qué se debe eso?- Preguntó la joven de cabellos negros dirigiéndole una pequeña mirada al muchacho.

-No lo sé, son las leyes de este reino que han existido desde hace muchos años ya- Jack dejo escapar un suspiro mientras levantaba levemente la cara encontrándose con dos muchachos quienes se acercaban con cautela.

-¿No les dije que me esperaran?-

-Aster te tardaste una eternidad en regresar- Se quejó Mérida encarando al muchacho pelinegro quien lejos de molestarse sonrió de lado cruzándose de brazos.

-Échenle la culpa de todo a Hiccup, tarda una eternidad en salir-

-¡Eso no es verdad!- Aquel chico dirigió su vista al joven de cabellos castaños quien se encontraba ajeno a la situación- ¿El quien es?-

-Su nombre es Jack y quiso ayudarnos con las cosas-

-Mucho gusto-

-Un placer Jack, como ya escuchaste yo soy Hiccup y don amabilidad se llama Aster- El albino bajo las cosas para poder saludar a ambos.

-El si es cortes, deberían de aprenderle algo- Se burló Ana, sin embargo al ver a Aster este tenía los ojos muy abiertos como si se hubiera enterado de un gran secreto.

-Hasta aquí llegaste muchacho, nosotros nos encargamos ahora- Aster tomo los paquetes que cargaba Jack.

-¿Están seguros? ¿No desean que los acompañe?-

-No…-

-No te estoy preguntando a ti sino a ellas- Jack estaba comenzando a molestarse ante la actitud tan desagradable de aquel tipo que desde que había llegado junto a las chicas lo miraba de arriba abajo como si lo escaneara.

-Jack es suficiente, Aster y yo nos encargaremos de ellas; disculpa la mala actitud de mi compañero-

-Está bien Hiccup, las veré en otro momento- Dio media vuelta retomando el camino hasta el castillo, Hiccup y las chicas dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Qué rayos te sucede Aster? ¿Por qué lo trataste así?-

-¡¿No te diste cuenta de quién era Ana?!- La castaña negó levemente con la cabeza- Ese chico es el príncipe de este reino-

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Lo que escuchaste Mavis, ese muchachito bonito es el príncipe heredero-

-Ahora entiendo porque me era tan conocido- Menciono Mérida mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-¿Tu a dónde vas?-

-¿Planeas quedarte en el puerto todo el día? Debemos de ir a una fiesta esta noche- Al percatarse de eso de igual forma comenzaron a caminar, unos minutos después en la parte más oculta de aquel puerto verificaron que nadie los siguiera para poder adentrarse en una caverna no muy lejos de la playa donde al final de la misma se encontraba aquel enorme barco de color marrón y velas blancas.

-¿Dónde estaban pequeñas diablesas?- De él puesto vigía un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo tono bajo con gran habilidad utilizando las cuerdas de las velas, un último giro al frente fue suficiente para que quedara ante ellos.

-Presumido- Se burló Mavis con una sonrisa discreta.

-Pregúntale al idiota de Aster que nos hizo esperar mucho tiempo- Respondió enfadada Mérida mientras ingresaba en el barco seguida de la pelinegra.

-Les dije que venía a dejar unas cosas y regresaba por ustedes, se emocionaron comprando para esta noche- Se volvió a cruzar de brazos cambiando de inmediato su mirada- Además me pueden decir ¿Qué hacían con el príncipe de estas tierras?-

-Fui una coincidencia Aster, nosotras te estábamos esperando y nos escuchó que estábamos hartas de esperarte, se ofreció a ayudarnos y aceptamos, es todo-

-Ana sabes que no debemos permitir que nadie se entere de nosotros, mucho menos el príncipe- Aster que seas el primer oficial no significa que vas a venir a regañarme por todo lo que hago y las decisiones que tomo.

-El capitán estaba preguntando por ustedes- Agrego el recién llegado al ver que las cosas se ponían demasiado intensas.

-¿Está enfadado?-

-No, está demasiado ocupado planeando lo de esta noche… Debo decir que está bastante interesado en este noche porque esta algo distraído, van tres veces que me pregunta por todos- Un incómodo silencio se apodero del momento, les agradaba su capitán y no les gustaba lo que ocurría.

-Oigan ¿Planean quedarse así todo el día vestidas?- Las chicas se miraron entre ellas y luego sus atuendos.

-¿Qué acaso no nos quedan bien?- Pregunto Mérida dejando las cosas en el suelo y haciendo poses exageradas.

-No es eso- Dio unos pasos hasta alejarse lo suficiente de ellas- Así parecen mujeres- Antes de que las chicas reaccionaran aquel castaño ya había escapado.

-¡Eres un idiota Guy!- Gritaron ofendidas generando grandes carcajadas en sus compañeros.

-Déjenlo ya, debemos de estar listos para esta noche o llegaremos tarde para desearle feliz cumpleaños al príncipe-

-Tú te llevaras la parte divertida Aster- Comentó Ana mientras retomaba su camino ingresando en el enorme navío.

-Lo se cariño, pero créeme si te digo que incluso ustedes se llevaran gran parte de la diversión-

**Sé que es un poco chiquito pero tengo fe en que aun así les guste, les doy mil gracias por tan bellos comentarios a:**

**-BlueAtom09974**

**-Death the rose**

**-Aishiteru-Aiko**

**-Dark Fu**

**-REONORU**

**-Ultimate**

**-LaidyX**

**-Chikaalien**

**-MyobiXHitachiin**

**-Karumen01**

**-RoxieSaeko**

**-AmeliaCipri**

**-Marina04**

**-Jelsanatica **

**En verdad se los agradezco y los veo en el siguiente capítulo, espero ansiosa sus comentarios nwn.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Segundo capitulo y el capitán "Diamante de Hielo" desea hacer su aparición XD, los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de DreamWorks y Disney.**

**(Capitulo 2)**

-¡Esta será nuestra noche!- Grito el capitán una vez que vi a su tripulación reunida.

-¿Cuál será el plan?- Grito Hiccup acercándose entre la gente.

-Ana y Mavis me acompañaran como mis damas de compañía… Nosotras comenzaremos, Aster tú y el resto entraran cuando la señal este activa-

-Como tú desees Elsa…- Saco con un rápido movimiento su espada apuntando al cuello de su primer oficial, cuando los ojos verdes del chico se encontraron con la mirada de su capitana aquellos hermosos ojos tan azules como el diamante tenían una expresión fría.

-¡Jamás vuelvas a llamarme por mi nombre!-

-Pero…-

-Soy su capitán o "Diamante de hielo"- La punta de la espada ya chocaba contra la piel del muchacho- ¡Entendido!-

-Por supuesto capitán- Fue cuando se separó del muchacho para adentrarse en su camarote, Ana se acercó a Aster ayudándolo a levantar.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si… Fue mi error, olvide que ella ya no era Elsa…-

Jack ingreso al castillo de la misma forma en que salió, cuando cerraba el pasadizo sintió como alguien lo sujetaba por la cintura asustándolo al verse descubierto.

-Al parecer esas malas mañanas no se le quitan majestad- Sonrió al reconocer aquella voz femenina.

-¿Pero qué me dice usted princesa? ¿Acaso cree que es correcto entrar a la habitación de un joven?-

-Lo es- Tomo del hombro al muchacho haciéndolo girar- Si ese muchacho es casi mi hermano- Lo abrazo con fuerza quitando la peluca que cubría su cabello platinado- ¿A dónde fuiste hoy granuja?-

-Solo salí a despejar mis ideas, esto de la boda me tiene por demás aturdido- Recogió la peluca del suelo para arrojarla entre sus ropas y dejarse caer en la cama.

-Vamos Jack no puede ser tan malo- El mencionado cerro los ojos mientras llevaba los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-Eso dices tú, desearía casarme con alguien a quien quiera- Se sorprendió ante sus palabras pero al incorporarse noto como aquella joven de cabellos rubios estaba sentada en un cofre que estaba a los pies de la cama del muchacho.

-Eso quiere decir que estás enamorado-

-Claro que no Rapunzel- Se sentó cruzando sus brazos mientras dirigía su vista a otro lado- Sabes que casi no salgo del castillo-

-Si claro y el que te escaparas casi a diario no cuenta-

-Bueno eso era gracias a que me ayudabas a escapar- Ambos sonrieron, una de las manos del chico paso por un bolsillo donde sintió un pequeño bulto que lo hizo recordar el prendedor de cabello- Sabes hay algo que quiero decirte-

-¿En serio? ¿Qué sucede?-

-Rapunzel yo…-

-Príncipe Jack, su padre lo espera en sus aposentos- Menciono un sirviente sacando al chico de sus pensamientos.

-Entiendo, iré en unos momentos- Grito lo suficiente para que el sirviente se alejara con una pequeña frase de afirmación.

-¿Qué te parece si hablamos esta noche?-

-Es una buena idea, dime-Tomo un poco de aire ya que a pesar de que fingía un tono risueño su corazón aun no entendía que ya la perdió- ¿Vendrás con Eugene?-

-Por supuesto, después de todo es mi prometido- La rubia se puso de pie caminando hasta la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Debes cambiarte y dudo mucho que quieras que esté presente-

-Bueno eso depende de ti- Respondió pícaro sonriendo fuertemente al ver que su vieja amiga se sonrojaba hasta las ojeras por su propuesta, la chica salió azotando con fuerza la puerta.

-¡Eres un idiota Jack!- Se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama sujetando con fuerza su estómago ya que comenzaba a dolerle ante la risa que lo inundaba tras escuchar el grito de Rapunzel.

-Lo mejor será que me dé prisa o papa se molestara-

El rey Nicholas caminaba con un semblante preocupado en su rostro, revisaba por quinta vez la carta que uno de los mensajeros de un rey cercano le había mandado, le preocupaban aquellos robos que se efectuaban a sus barcos; aunque algo le parecía extraño en aquellos robos… Jamás había muertos, tal vez uno que otro herido pero todo era muy leve, sin embargo en cada reporte parecía que aquellos bandoleros tenían cierto enfado especial por el reino vecino… Aquel que tenía sus límites cerca de sus tierras, ¿A qué se debería?

-Parece que… Los odiaran- Unos golpes en la puerta atrajeron su atención, tomo la carta doblándola un poco mientras la ocultaba entre sus ropas debido a que no quería importunar aún más la mente de su hijo- Adelante-

-¿Me necesitabas para algo padre?-

-¿Y a ti que te sucede? Nunca me hablas de forma tan respetuosa-

-Todo te molesta- Sonrió de lado cruzándose de brazos- Si te llamo de forma amable está mal y si te respondo como solo un príncipe sabe hacerlo también te enojas- El rey sonrió fuertemente mientras se acercaba a su cama.

-No me molesta, date cuenta como me sorprende el hecho de que no hables con formalidad-

-Culpo a mama, ella me hizo así- Ambos sonrieron mientras el rey le ofrecía asiento junto a él en la cama.

-Sabes Jack a ella le hubiera gustado que te casaras con una mujer por amor y no por culpa de la ley, tal como tú lo deseas- Jack suspiro.

-Supongo que tal vez debí de proponerle matrimonio a Rapunzel antes de que la comprometieran con el hijo del duque Fitzherbert- Al escuchar como su padre también suspiraba se giró para ponerle mejor atención.

-Sabes, aunque esa era nuestra idea principal jamás se hubiera podido llevar acabo hijo mío-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Cuando murió el rey Alejandro, la reina Elena volvió a contraer nupcias pero con lo que no contaron es que la reina estaba embarazada de Rapunzel-

-Eso ya lo sé papa ¿Qué tiene que ver?-

-Que su padrastro fue quien la comprometió desde pequeña con el hijo del duque, nadie más que la reina sabían de ello- Jack bajo la cabeza con una mirada triste.

-Eso quiere decir que aunque le haya expresado mis sentimientos…-

-Ella jamás se podría casar contigo, supongo que no estaba en mi destino- Nicholas sonrió colocando una mano en el hombro del muchacho -Recuerdo que tu madre siempre mencionaba que el destino se escribe por nuestras propias manos- Una nueva sonrisa se plasmó- Aunque en mi caso jamás eh creído en el amor a primera vista estoy seguro que esta noche podrás forjar aquel destino-

-Tal vez… No te daré falsas esperanzas pero tratare de encontrar a alguien-

-Por mí solo diviértete-

-Vaya, gracias eso créeme que será muy fácil de cumplir- Se levantó de su asiento mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta- Ahora si me disculpas debo de ir a mi habitación ya que cuando venía para acá me encontré con el sastre, quiere que me ponga la vestimenta de esta noche para saber si le va a hacer alguna modificación-

-Te veré esta noche entonces-

Las horas pasaron permitiendo a los sirvientes arreglar todo para la recepción que se daría dentro del castillo, Jack observaba desde una de las ventanas en las torres más altas como la gente ingresaba en el castillo; sabía que lo mejor era bajar a darles la bienvenida a sus invitados pero el simple hecho de pensar que tenía que soportar a algunas princesas que simplemente no le agradaban le causaba un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, sin embargo aquellas pensamientos pasaron en segundo término al notar como ingresaban aquellas chicas que había auxiliado ese mismo día.

Ana y Mavis se adentraban en el castillo en busca de su capitán, según les había dicho se adelantaría ya que sería sospechoso que se colocaran las señales para el resto de la tripulación entre tantas personas, ellas debían de encontrar a la persona que era su principal centro de atención de esa noche.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- Las tres se sorprendieron al escuchar aquella voz pero era algo bastante común si recordaban era su fiesta, pero claro aquel príncipe había utilizado un disfraz así que podían fingir demencia.

-Es un honor conocerlo majestad- Jack no entendía aunque después de unos momentos se dio un golpe mental, era obvio que las chicas no lo reconocieran debido al disfraz de esa mañana.

-El honor es mío, ¿Puedo saber quiénes son mis jóvenes invitadas?-

-Nosotras solo somos las damas de compañía de la Duquesa Westmoreland-

-¿La Duquesa Westmoreland? Eh escuchado de ella, habita muy lejos de aquí-

-Lo sabemos alteza- Respondió Mavis mientras Ana intentaba dar con algún rostro conocido, no podían permanecer junto a Jack sino el plan se arruinaría- Mavis iré en busca de la duquesa, por favor permanece al lado del príncipe debido a que sería descortés de nuestra parte dejarlo solo-

-Pero Ana…- La castaña hizo una pequeña seña con su mano, fue cuando la jovencita de ojos azules comprendió- Entiendo, espero no le moleste compartir tiempo conmigo-

-Por supuesto que no- Jack se inclinó ante Mavis- Solo me molestare si no baila conmigo-

-Será un honor- Tomo la mano del chico quien la llevo hasta el centro de la pista ante la mirada atenta de todos.

Ana avanzaba entre la multitud lo cual le resultaba bastante sencillo debido a su vestuario, al pasar cerca del actual rey del reino vecino se encontró con la persona que necesitaban para su causa, tenía que encontrar rápidamente a su capitán la cual no fue complicado hallar, era una mujer hermosa que atraía la atención de cualquier hombre.

-Mi señora…- Hablo llamando la atención de todos quienes la rodeaban.

-Mary cariño, ¿Encontraste lo que necesitábamos?- Ana solo asintió- Discúlpenme caballeros pero tengo algo que atender- Una vez que caminaron alejándose de ellos tomo una copa de vino de una de las charolas que llevaban algunos sirvientes.

-Ahora está en la pista de baile- Diamante de hielo sonrió tomando un poco de aquel dulce licor.

-Creo que tengo ganas de bailar, discúlpame "Mary"- Iba a replicar pero solo fue capaz de levantar la mano, lo mejor era no intervenir en los pensamientos de aquella joven.

Jack bailaba tranquilamente con Mavis hasta que fue capaz de ver como una joven de cabellos rubios tan claros que casi parecían blancos, caminaba con gran elegancia y delicadeza, era sumamente hermosa y su vestido de tono verde con detalles negros y una capa de tono rosa un tanto fuerte resaltaban cada curva de su cuerpo.

-Alin cariño, llevo tiempo buscándote- Jack se embeleso ante la voz tan dulce que tenía aquella chica.

-Mi señora le pido disculpas-

-No te preocupes cariño- Jack soltó las manos de Mavis para dirigirse ante la joven.

-¿Usted debe de ser la Duquesa Westmoreland?- Diamante de hielo sonrió levemente inclinándose también.

-Así es, es un placer conocerlo joven príncipe- Sin que Jack se diera cuenta Mavis comenzó a alejarse de la pareja, el que su capitán se acercara era solo una pequeña señal del plan.

-¿Me permite esta pieza? Claro si… ¿Mavis?-

-Debe de haber ido por algo de beber, mientras tanto a mí me encantaría poder bailar con usted- Tomo la mano de la Duquesa siguiendo el ritmo del sutil vals que comenzaba a sonar, Ana y Mavis habían salido al jardín del palacio prendiendo la mecha de una pequeña luz roja llamando la atención de varios hombres, algunos guardias iban a intervenir al notar aquellas intromisiones pero rápidamente fueron noqueados por chicos vestidos con los uniformes del castillo.

-Eres bueno en esto Hiccup-

-Gracias Aster, pero Guy no se queda atrás- El chico de ojos oscuros retiro el casco liberando así su cabello.

-Es un placer amigos-

-Déjense de cumplidos chicos, ya saben que hacer… Solo hay que esperar la señal del capitán, mientras tanto debemos de hacernos cargo del resto de los guardias del exterior- Todos asintieron a las palabras de Ana caminando en diferentes direcciones.

Elsa seguía bailando con Jack, el joven príncipe debía de admitir que estaba embelesado ante la belleza de la mujer ante él, además su voz era melodiosa junto con una mirada enigmática que lo incitaba a averiguar cada secreto que guardaban. Elsa se sentía de una forma muy similar, el joven príncipe no era de mal ver y sus ojos tenían una mescla de inocencia y picardía que atraían, pero debía de regresar a la realidad… Debía recordar su misión.

-Dígame alteza… ¿Esta listo para elegir a su futura esposa?- Sintió como el muchacho se tensaba ante su pregunta.

-Había olvidado aquel detalle- Le dio un giro ocasionando que quedara a sus espaldas- ¿Usted se casaría con alguien a quien acaba de conocer?-

-Es algo muy común entre la gente de nuestra posición, supongo que no queda de otra más que aceptar las normas- Dieron un último giro quedando de frente dando final a la melodía- Aunque te entiendo… Es difícil aceptar algo así…- La chica se reprendió al haber mostrado una leve muestra de debilidad.

-Me da gusto saber que me entiende Duquesa- Tomo su mano para besar con delicadeza sus nudillos, un suspiro escapo de la boca de la chica mientras alejaba con velocidad su mano.

-Discúlpeme majestad pero debo irme- La rubia comenzó a caminar ocultándose entre la multitud, pensaba que había logrado alejarse de él cuando sintió como tomaban con delicadeza su mano- ¿Alteza?-

-Yo… Perdón…- Se alejó rápidamente, el no entendía porque la había seguido, simplemente quiso acercarse a ella- Me gustaría saber su nombre Duquesa…-

-Yo…-

-Duquesa- Jack noto como uno de sus guardias se acercaba a ellos, no logro identificarlo ya que cuando iba a ver su rostro este se inclinó ante ellos- Perdóneme por irrumpirla pero sus damas de compañía la están buscando-

-Gracias por decírmelo, discúlpeme un momento majestad- Tanto guardia como la chica caminaron de forma tranquila hasta salir por uno de los jardines del palacio.

-Al parecer el hielo se descongelo levemente- El casco fue retirado mostrando a su primer oficial.

-Cállate Aster, prepárate porque es momento de atacar el castillo- Su mano se elevó y todo el castillo se quedó en penumbras, los gritos de la gente en el interior comenzaron a sonar, Aster sujeto con fuerza a su capitán de los brazos introduciéndose al castillo y prendiendo poco a poco las luces.

**Siguiente capitulo "Secuestro", quería manejar mas enigma con el pirata pero una nueva y loca idea surco mi mente así que por eso lo adelante X3, gracias por los reviews a:**

**-MyobiXHitachiin**

**-LaidyX**

**-Jelsanatica**

**-BlueAtom09974**

**-Marina04**

**-Death the rose**

**-Ultimate**

**-AmeliaCipri**

**-RoxieSaeko**

**-DianaLauraHPFan**

**Gracias por aceptar tan bien este Nuevo fic, hasta el siguiente capítulo amigos míos nwn. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sé que el capítulo es pequeño pero mis ideas están muy escasas (De hecho subiré hasta mañana mi fic Mericcup TwT) lo lamento pero espero aun así lo que escribí les guste. Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de DreamWorks y Disney-**

**(Capitulo 3)**

Nicholas se preocupó al notar como las luces del castillo se apagaban de golpe, no entendía que sucedía hasta que escucho como algunas de las doncellas gritaban, cuando las luces se encendieron un hombre sujetaba a la duquesa Westmoreland de ambos brazos y con una daga apuntando su cuello, Jack se sobresaltó al ver aquella escena ya que hacía unos momentos estaba con aquella dulce mujer.

-¡Buenas noches a todos los presentes!- Grito el hombre que sujetaba a la duquesa con fuerza de los brazos- Me temo que mi invitación no llego a tiempo así que tuve que invitarme solo-

-¿Quién demonios eres?- El rey Nicholas intentó avanzar pero aquel sujeto, con el traje de capitán de su guardia, acerco más la daga a la garganta de la duquesa.

-Si yo fuera usted, no daría un paso más…- Beso la mejilla de la rubia quien ladeo su rostro con mueca de repulsión- A menos de que desee que la hermosa duquesa tenga un nuevo orificio por donde respirar-

-¡Suéltala en este momento!-

-Me temo que no puedo hacerlo ya que ella es la única que evitara que me hagan daño príncipe Jack- La duquesa dejo escapar un ligero gemido de dolor al ser impulsada hacía el frente.

-¿Crees que te dejaremos escapar tan fácil? ¡Guardias!- Algunos hombres se acercaron a donde el salón principal, el viejo rey serio levemente sin embargo la carcajada de aquel sujeto lo descoloco totalmente.

-¿Está seguro de que no escapare?- Elevo una mano para tronar los dedos ocasionando que los guardias se giraran en contra del viejo rey.

-¿Qué es lo que les pasa?-

-Digamos su majestad… Que hemos cambiado de líder- Cuando el rey iba a reclamarle al que pensaba que era uno de sus hombres, este levanto el rostro mostrando a un joven de casi la edad de su hijo de ojos verdes.

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-Digamos majestad que somos parte de la tripulación de "Diamante de hielo"-

-¿¡Ese maldito pirata está aquí?!- Grito enfurecido el rey mientras sus invitados trataban de escapar pero las puertas fueron cerradas de un golpe.

-Así es su alteza pero me pregunto ¿Quién de todos los presentes será dicho sujeto?- Comento el joven pelinegro, desvió un poco la vista notando como uno de sus hombres sutilmente le hacia una seña mientras que apretaba tres veces las manos de su capitán para que este notara que ya todo estaba hecho.

-¡Malditos demonios!-

-Es un favor que nos hace majestad, aunque estos demonios se tienen que retirar- Jalo a la duquesa con él.

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas con ella?!- Incluso su padre se sorprendió ante la efusividad con la que el joven príncipe defendía a la duquesa.

-¿Pero que le hace pensar que será la única que ira con nosotros príncipe?- En cuanto dijo eso se escucharon los gritos de diversas mujeres, cuando se dieron cuenta cuatro hombres de complexiones robustas cargaban sobre sus hombros a dos mujeres cada uno.

-¡Rapunzel!- Grito un muchacho castaño al percatarse de que la princesa del reino de Corona yacía inconsciente en los brazos de uno de esos hombres, Jack se giró rápidamente transformando su mirada preocupada en una llena de odio.

-Ahora ¡Cualquiera que se atreva a seguirnos tendrá las manos cubiertas de sangre! ¡Una sola persona que nos siga y una de estas señoritas morirá!- Sin agregar más todos los hombres salieron del lugar dejando el salón principal, que en un principio estaba lleno de alegría y música, en un lugar tétrico y en un silencio perturbados.

-¡Rápido! ¡Debemos encontrar a los guardias!- El rey Nicholas miraba a todos lados alarmado mientras buscaba a su hijo- ¡¿Jack donde estás?!- Pero antes de que pudiera pensar algo más pudo ver como su hijo se dirigía a la puerta del salón que lo dirigía a la puerta trasera tomando con gran habilidad una espada que reposaba en un escudo de armas que estaba en su pared, sin embargo no iba solo ya que el joven hijo del duque Fitzherbert.

-¿A qué vienes Eugene?-

-Tienen a mi prometida y sé que los perseguirás así que ¿Tu qué crees?- Llegaron a las caballerizas rápidamente, Jack boto la capa de su atuendo al igual que su saco largo y todo aquello que le estorbara quedando en su camisa y pantalones, el hijo del duque siguió su ejemplo quedando en las mismas condiciones; el rey Nicholas llego al momento en que los muchachos terminaban de ensillar los caballos.

-¡¿Qué creen que hacen?!- Ambos saltaron sobre el caballo mientras notaban como el rey se colocaba entre ellos y la salida.

-Se llevaron a parte de las doncellas de tu reino ¡¿Y todavía preguntas que hacemos?!-

-Jack no debes de tomar las cosas tan de golpe, no sabemos de lo que son capaces así que debes esperar a que tengamos a algunos guardias que te acompañen- El muchacho apretó las riendas del caballo mirando desafiante a su padre.

-Papá quítate de mi camino…-

-¿Qué dices?-

-¡Papá quítate de mi camino o haré que Tormenta pase por encima de ti!- El grito de su hijo lo espanto se movió levemente permitiendo el libre acceso a ambos muchachos- Te prometo que regresare…-

-Eso espero hijo…- Y fue así como ambos jóvenes emprendieron el camino.

Los piratas avanzaban poco a poco entre las desoladas calles de aquel reino, Aster al ver que estaban en una distancia prudente libero las manos de su capitán para que pudiera caminar con mayor libertad.

-Ralph, Po y Tai Long conforme avancemos dejen una a una a las jóvenes, eso nos dará tiempo para alejarnos… Serán una distracción que será muy complicado ignorar-

-¿Qué haré con la princesa de Corona?-

-Sulley… Ella vendrá con nosotros, ¡Andando!- Rapunzel abrió levemente los ojos pero el cansancio gano la batalla, aunque eso no evito notar como una chica lideraba a los maleantes que habían irrumpido en el castillo de las tierras del norte.

Tanto Jack como Eugene seguían buscando sin encontrar nada, el castaño bajo del caballo blanco que lo llevaba al notar como algo se removía en una de las esquinas de una casa.

-¡Príncipe Jack!- El peliblanco bajo rápidamente del caballo de color chocolate para acercarse a su compañero, fue cuando noto lo mismo que él.

-Es la hija del Márquez McQueen- Jack levantó el rostro notando como con gran esfuerzo resistían algunas marcas que parecían las marcas de zapatos- Debemos seguir Eugene… Señorita despierte-

-Príncipe Jack-

-Me alegra saber que está bien, por favor suba en mi caballo y diríjase al castillo, informe a mi padre sobre esta ruta ya que estoy seguro encontraremos más cosas en el camino- La chica asintió nerviosa mientras ambos muchachos la ayudaban a subir al caballo chocolate, cuando notaron eso ambos subieron al caballo blanco Jack agradeció internamente que Eugene tomara a Máximos, el caballo de su padre.

Los piratas ya estaban cerca de su barco y la mayor parte de las jóvenes estaban en el camino en lugares donde podría estar sanas y salvas, poco a poco todos subieron a la embarcación sonriendo ante la idea de que sus planes se llevaban de la mejor forma.

-Me iré a cambiar, este vestido comienza a fastidiarme-

-Y no es la única capitán, nosotras también estamos cansadas de esto- Mavis y Ana entraron a cambiarse a la vez que Elsa dejando a los hombres acomodando todo para partir.

-¿A dónde llevaré a la princesa de Corona?- Volvió a preguntar aquel hombre de complexión robusta y cabellos azules.

-Es obvio que a una de las celdas Sally-

-¡Yo no creo eso bastardos!- Aquella voz sobresalto a los tripulantes al mirar por donde accedieron al barco se contaron con el príncipe y un chico de cabellos castaños quienes elevaban su espada ante ellos.

-¡Dejen a Rapunzel en libertad!- Grito el castaño mientras miraba con odio al chico de cabellos azules quien sostenía a la rubia inconsciente.

-¿Por qué tenemos que hacer eso?- Aquel joven de cabellos negros se acercó a ellos quitándose las ropas de guardia del castillo- Ella es nuestra rehén ahora así que no tengo porque hacer eso y no solo eso, es nuestro pase de salida-

-¡Déjenla en paz!- Jack se lanzó sobre el pelinegro con espada en mano pero sus manos fueron detenidas por dos hombres, uno de ellos solo portaba un chaleco de color grisáceo con pantalones azul marino y su cabello era de un tono gris muy tenue mientras que el otro un poco más joven pero tenía más o menos la misma complexión vistiendo un chaleco naranja y pantalones beige, su cabello era de color negro con un mechón blanco en la parte del frente.

-Me temo que no dejaremos que toques a Aster- Menciono el más joven mientras presionaba con un poco más de fuerza la mano del peliblanco.

-Claro… No les queda de otra más que proteger al cobarde de su capitán- Una sonrisa se formó en el hombre de cabellos grises mientras torcía la mano del príncipe llevándola hasta su espalda.

-¿Quién dijo que ese niño es nuestro capitán?- Jack a pesar del dolor no se dejaba vencer.

-Es lo más lógico- Una nueva mueca de dolor se formó en su rostro pero eso no impido que el rencor inundara su mirada cuando la poso en Aster- Ese bastardo tenía todo perfectamente diseñado, fue capaz de mostrarnos su cara en el castillo-

-Pues a veces las apariencias engañan- El grito de Eugene atrajo su atención notando como su compañero estaba en el suelo, alguien lo había dejado noqueado.

-¿Qué demonios se proponen?- Fue su última queja hasta que un fuerte golpe en su nuca fue dado, lo último que vio fue como una bota negra se colocaba ante su rostro y una espada se posaba ante él- Diamante…-

-¿Qué hacemos capitán?-

-Tai Long lleva a esos hombres junto a las princesas a una de las celdas, mi cabeza me duele ya mañana decidiré que hacer con nuestra presa y los dos premios anexos-

-Como desee capitán- Sin mucha dificultad cargo a la princesa sobre su hombro mientras que tomaba de las ropas a los varones llevándolos a rastras hasta el lugar predicho.

-¡Preparen las velas! ¡Es momento de irnos!- El capitán camino hasta la popa ya que siempre que se alejaba de un lugar le gustaba mirar todo, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que a lo mejor un grupo de hombres armados se dirigir a caballo hasta ellos- Maldición…- Corrió hasta su primer oficial tomándolo del brazo.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-El rey viene para acá, es momento de largarnos ¡Ahora!-

-¡Todos a sus puestos! ¡Debemos darnos prisa!-

El rey Nicholas y varios de sus hombres cabalgaban a toda velocidad ya que después de las palabras de la hija de McQueen temía por su hijo, Diamante de hielo no era reconocido precisamente por su piedad y el hecho de que no solo Jack sino también Rapunzel y Eugene estuvieran con el agraviaba la situación, noto como un barco comenzaba a zarpar cambiando su mirada preocupada a una enojada.

-¡Deprisa! ¡Deben ser ellos!-

Cada vez se acercaban más y más, el capitán temía que no pudieran alejarse lo suficientemente rápido mientras que el rey Nicholas sentía que sus caballos no eran tan rápidos, todo era una carrera contra reloj en donde el ganador tendría al perdedor a sus pies, la capitana no podía darse por vencida mientras que el rey debía recuperar a su hijo.

**En serio mil disculpas por lo cortito u.u, mil gracias por tan bellos reviews a:**

**-MyobixHitachin**

**-DianaLauraHPFan**

**-Ultimate**

**-Chikaalien**

**-Jelsanatica**

**-Death the rose**

**-Blue Atom09974**

**-LaidyX**

**-Marina04**

**-RoxieSaeko**

**-Rachel Diaz**

**-Katherinaelsa1864**

**-Guest**

**-Guest**

**No se quienes sean los últimos, no los ubico TwT, Bueno mil gracias y hasta la otra amados lectores. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Un poco tardado pero actualización con mis bellos piratas, es complicado manejar a tantos personajes pero conforme voy escribiendo es divertido verlos como se tratan (En especial imaginarme a los que hice humanos XD) Espero que les guste y los dejo con el sermón de siempre: Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de DreamWorks y Disney.**

**(Capitulo 4)**

El rey Nicholas sabía que si apresuraba el paso podría evitar el que aquellos piratas abandonaran sus tierras, tenía que rescatar a las personas que aquellos sujetos se habían llevado pero sobre todo, antes que un rey era un padre el cual anhelaba recuperar lo más valioso que le había dejado su hermosa esposa: Su único hijo.

-¡Vamos! ¡Debemos de alcanzarlos!- Grito con fuerza el rey seguido de cerca por sus soldados todos estaban atentos a cada movimiento pero ninguno se dio cuenta de que uno de ellos tenía una pequeña sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

Mientras tanto en aquel barco que se alejaba sin ningún tipo de error Elsa tenía los brazos cruzados observando cómo se acercaban a gran velocidad, cuando los vio debía de admitir que un sentimiento de ansiedad inundaba su ser pero al notar que una persona faltaba dentro de su gran tripulación sonrió levemente, su mirada azulina no se despegaba de la gente del rey hasta que decidió llevar acabo uno de sus planes de escape; levanto la mano con gran fuerza haciendo que Ralph levantara una pistola para apuntar a donde estaban algunas cajas cerca del puerto donde debían zarpar, solo esperaba pacientemente la señal de aquella persona.

Al final de la gran guardia uno de los hombres del rey sin que nadie lo notara lanzo al aire una pequeña luz de bengala, esa era la señal que le indico a Elsa que era momento de disparar hacía aquellas cajas creando una explosión que asusto a los caballos, aquel hombre que estaba dentro de la guardia dejo el caballo mientras corría en dirección al puerto usando la explosión para lograr escapar sin ser visto; Elsa sonrió levemente mientras caminaba hasta la parte delantera del barco apreciando el vasto mar que se abría para su escape. Mientras tanto el rey Nicholas al ver que el barco había llegado a una distancia considerable bajo del caballo con una enorme tristeza y enojo, su amado hijo iba dentro de aquel barco y no había podido hacer nada para poder rescatarlo, además ¿Qué le iba a decir a los reyes de Corona?

-¡Maldición!- Grito mientras que golpeaba una de las paredes escuchando como sus dedos tronaban y un gran dolor inundaba su extremidad, eso solo significaba que se había roto la mano pero lo que más le importaba era su dolido corazón al no saber lo que podría sucederle a Jack, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la playa aunque su intento fue en vano ya que el barco se había alejado- Juro que si le haces algo a mi hijo… ¡Yo mismo te matare Diamante de Hielo!-

La capitana giro una última vez a las tierras que abandonaba notando como se acercaba una pequeña embarcación, sonrió levemente mientras se giraba a donde estaba Tai Long.

-¡Preparen todo para el abordaje de Kristoff!-

-¡Si capitán!- Grito este mientras llevaban una escalera de cuerda a una de las orillas del barco, unos momentos después un hombre subía con gran facilidad retirando el casco que cubría su rostro, de complexión robusta, cabellos rubios y ojos marrones.

-Como siempre, excelente técnica de escape Kristoff-

-Es un placer mi estimada capitana, pero dígame ¿Qué haremos con nuestros invitados?- Elsa bajo levemente el rostro, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

-Llama a todos, eso es algo que decidiremos entre el grupo ya que el que esa persona esté en este barco… Nos afecta a todos…- Kristoff asintió mirando a su capitán caminar hasta donde el timón para colocarse junto a sus hermanos.

-¿Qué te sucede?- Aster se acercó a ella con paso tranquilo colocando su mano sobre su hombro, la chica bajo levemente la cara mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No es nada, simplemente el ver que el rey Nicholas intentó hacer lo que ninguno de los parientes de alguna de las personas que hemos secuestrado fue… Nuevo- Ana y Aster se miraron unos segundos para después dirigir su mirada a la capitán.

-Lo sabemos Elsa, pero recuerda porque hacemos esto- A la rubia no le importo que olvidaran su regla de oro llamándola por su nombre, además solo estaban ellos por lo cual no le veía importancia.

-¡Capitán!- Gritaron desde la parte baja del barco logrando que la rubia tomara aire profundamente y después expulsarlo con tranquilidad.

-Mis queridos compañeros, ustedes tan bien como yo saben que solo una de las personas que secuestramos esta noche es la que necesitamos para llevar acabo nuestra venganza, pero ahora la pregunta es ¿Qué haremos con los otros dos?- Diversos susurros se escucharon entre la tripulación.

-Deberíamos usarlos para mandares un mensaje, que recuerden el daño que nos causaron- Grito aquel hombre de cabellos platinados mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños.

-Eso nos convertirá en lo mismo que ellos Tai Long, unos viles monstruos sin corazón- Le respondió Mavis dando un paso al frente- Aunque muchos de nosotros desearíamos cobrar venganza de esa forma-

-¿Y qué debemos de hacer entonces?- Grito ahora Sulley.

-Yo tengo un plan- Todas las miradas de los tripulantes se colocaron sobre Aster quien dio un paso al frente- Todos los de aquella fiesta piensan que yo soy el capitán de este barco-

-¿Qué planeas Aster?-

-Usaremos a los príncipes- Se giró a donde estaba el capitán mirándola con detenimiento- Gánate la confianza de ambos como la Duquesa Westmoreland-

-Esa es una buena idea- Menciono Hiccup mientras de un salto llegaba a donde estaba el capitán y sus hermanos- Con eso podrás sacarles información que nos permita llegar hasta ese maldito rey que acabo con los nuestros-

-No esperaba menos de mi hermano mayor- Aster sonrió levemente mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza de la rubia.

-Es mi deber cuidar y proteger a mis pequeñas desastrosas, en especial cuando una de ellas es tan impulsiva…- Cambio su mirada a la rubia- Ahora ve a ponerte el vestido que llevabas en la fiesta, tendremos que desgarrarlo levemente y desacomoda tu cabello para que parezca que te tratamos de la peor de las formas-

-Está bien-

La luz del sol se filtraba por algunos huecos en aquel lugar logrando que uno de aquellos rayos pegara en los ojos del príncipe Jack, no recordaba que había pasado pero el terrible dolor de cabeza que sentía lo hizo regresar a la realidad… El secuestro de las doncellas de su reino… La duquesa… Rapunzel… Se levantó de golpe generando un fuerte mareo que lo hizo sujetarse de los barrotes de la celda en la que estaba, tras recuperar un poco la conciencia miro a su alrededor notando que tanto Rapunzel como Eugene estaban en la misma celda que él, suspiro aliviando ante eso pero un ligero quejido en la celda del lado izquierdo lo hizo mirar como la duquesa se incorporaba delicadamente con las manos atadas.

-¡Duquesa!-

-Príncipe Jack- Levantó las manos ocasionando que los ojos azules del muchacho mostraran una mirada de indignación al ver que sus muñecas estaban atadas y no solo eso, aquel hermoso vestido que la noche anterior rebosaba de elegancia estaba totalmente destruido y andrajoso.

-¿Estas bien? ¡¿Qué te hicieron esos bastardos?!-

-Estoy bien, solo asustada… Tengo miedo Jack…- Sujeto lo mejor que pudo debido a las esposas los barrotes que la separaban del príncipe, este coloco sus manos sobre las de ella dirigiéndole una mirada tierna que removió levemente el corazón de la capitana.

-Jamás permitiré que algo malo te sucede, te lo juro- La puerta que los separaba del resto de la tripulación se abrió dejando entrar a Mavis y Ana junto a Aster quien portaba un traje que lo hacía parecer el verdadero capitán, Jack no soportaba ver a aquel sujeto sin embargo lo que en ese momento lo tenía más intrigado era ver a aquellas chicas junto a él.

-Es un honor tener a personas tan respetables en mi barco- Comentó en tono burlón haciendo una reverencia ante ellos, Rapunzel e Eugene comenzaban a despertar sintiendo un mareo apoderarse de ellos.

-¡Eres un bastardo!- Grito el albino colocándose de pie intentando tomar su ropa pero el pelinegro simplemente dio un paso a sus espaldas alejándose del agarre y cruzando sus brazos.

-Tranquilízate muchacho- Abrió aun mas de un golpe la puerta permitiendo el acceso a cuatro hombres que le apuntaron a Jack y a Eugene quien solo miraba atento las acciones de los piratas- Saquen a las mujeres, debemos de cambiarlas de ropas-

-¡Tú no te las llevaras a ningún lado!…- Respondió por fin el castaño intentando colocarse entre los piratas y las chicas pero estos le apuntaron a la cabeza con sus espadas.

-Más bien el que no se moverá eres tú…- Ana y Mavis tomaron la mano de las chicas sacándolas de las celdas mientras que sentían como Jack les dirigía una mirada llena de decepción.

-Pensé que eran diferentes…- Mavis se giró levemente mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Las personas muchas veces no son lo que creen…- Tiro de la mano de Rapunzel sacándola del lugar.

-¿Qué es lo que planeas al tenernos aquí? ¿A dónde llevaras a la Duquesa y a Rapunzel?- Jack sabía que si no quería que las lastimaran debía de conservarse tranquilo por lo que utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad lo observo atentamente.

-¿Qué podrá ser?- Respondía Aster burlón mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa al príncipe, comenzó a caminar hasta la salida pero dirigió una última mirada sincera- Relájate, nada les pasara… No somos asesinos- Jack se sorprendió ante esa declaración pero no pudo decir nada, aquellos hombres salieron de la zona de celdas.

La rubia estaba asustada mirando atentamente a los piratas; algunos lucían intimidantes con miradas frías y calculadoras, mientras que otros parecían felices porque ella estuviera allí.

-¿A dónde me llevaran?-

-Solo sigue caminando…- Se giró a donde estaba la Duquesa pero esta tenía un semblante serio e inexpresivo, como si poco le importara lo que estaba sucediendo, ambas chicas fueron separadas en habitaciones distintas, Rapunzel se abrazó a si misma pensando lo peor al ver que era una habitación en la que se encontraba; la puerta se volvió a abrir permitiéndole el paso a un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes que tal vez tendría su edad, camino a sus espaldas llevando sus manos a la altura de su pecho temiendo lo peor al ver que aquel muchacho se acercaba con cautela a donde estaba.

-¡Aléjate de mí!- Sin embargo el chico se mostró imparcial ante sus palabras, la rubia se quedó sorprendida al ver como simplemente dejaba algunas prendas en la cama y daba la vuelta caminando hasta la puerta.

-Cámbiate de ropa-

-¿Qué? ¡Jamás haré lo que me dices!-

-Cámbiate de ropa o yo mismo lo haré, ¿Prefieres hacer lo que te pido o prefieres que un completo extraño te vea desnuda?- Asintió asustada ante las palabras del chico quien tras darle la espalda sonrió levemente saliendo de la habitación.

-Sabes que ese tipo de comentarios pueden ocasionarte problemas con tu novia ¿Verdad Hiccup?- El chico dio media vuelta deteniéndose tras cerrar la puerta haciendo que aquella sonrisa que tenía en sus labios se ampliara aún más.

-Creo que mi novia debería de ser menos celosa- La pelirroja se incorporó un poco sin dejar la expresión molesta pero a la vez divertida de su rostro- Aunque debo de admitir que me gusta que se muestre celosa-

-Pues en ese caso tu novia no dejara que el toque en todo el día- Mérida dio media vuelta fingiendo alejarse cuando sintió como el muchacho la tomaba entre sus brazos para acunarla junto a su pecho.

-Me encantas Mérida…-

-Lo sé, de la misma forma en que tú a mí- Tras un breve beso en los labios del castaño tomo su mano alejándose del lugar.

Rapunzel había escuchado aquella conversación ¿Cómo era posible eso? Siempre pensó que los piratas eran personas crueles y desalmadas que simplemente veían las cosas para su beneficio propio, que eran tan malvados que jamás se figarían en abrir su corazón como aquel muchacho, ¿Realmente eran tan malas aquellas personas? Fue la pregunta que comenzó a rondar su mente mientras hacía caso a lo que le pedían.

-Jack también estoy preocupado pero ¿Podrías quedarte quieto?- El albino se giró mientras tomaba los barrotes que le impedían sentir su libertad.

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si se las llevaron?-

-Te entiendo pero hubo algo en la mirada de ese sujeto…- El castaño se puso de pie colocando una mano en el hombro del príncipe- Sé que no les hará ningún daño-

-No lo sé, estoy preocupado-

-Escucha lo último que debemos hacer es perder los estribos, debemos de seguir sus órdenes por nuestro bien y el de las chicas- Jack asintió no muy convencido, la puerta volvió a abrirse dejando el paso libre a Ana.

-El capitán Diamante desea que salgan, aunque les deja una advertencia… Intenten algo y conocerán el fondo del mar…-

-¿Por qué haces esto?- Pregunto Jack mientras notaba como la chica abría la celda y los escoltaba a la salida.

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones- Sorprendido la siguió de cerca, sin embargo las palabras de Eugene seguían recorriendo su mente, el castaño tenía razón.

-Bienvenidos sean a "Vientos del cambio"- Aster se inclinó ante ellos generando una sonrisa entre la tripulación.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Jack giro levemente notando algunos de los tesoros de su castillo- Sacaste muchas cosas valiosas ¿Por qué nos has traído a nosotros?-

-Yo no los traje, ustedes se colaron en el barco ¿Nunca nadie les dijo que es peligroso llegar a un lugar que no conoces? En especial usted alteza, al ser el heredero de su reino- Jack apretó los puños frustrado.

-Nosotros hemos venido porque trajiste a la Duquesa y a Rapunzel a este lugar, donde las tienes-

-Ellas están bien…- Levanto su mano haciendo que ambas chicas aparecieran junto al timón, aquellos vestidos extravagantes fueron cambiados por una larga falda color marrón y una blusa holgada en tono crema para la joven rubia quien sujeto su cabello en una trenza mientras que la duquesa portaba un pantalón en tono azul rey con blusa blanca y sus cabellos casi platinados amarrados igual en una trenza pero amarrada de lado- Lo ves, te dije que no las lastimaría…-

-Déjalas ir, yo me quedaré en nombre de ellas- Aster camino hasta los tesoros de la familia real tomando un pequeño brazalete que Jack reconoció de inmediato-Devuélveme eso…-

-¿Para qué?- Jugo con aquella pulsera mientras se acercaba al chico- Es muy hermosa, podre venderla por un muy buen precio-

-Devuélvemela… Es de alguien a quien apreció mucho-

-¿Y que si no te la doy niño bonito?- Elsa se molestó levemente al ver como su hermano provocaba al príncipe.

-Solo regrésamela… Por favor…- Aster se iba a volver a burlar hasta que sintió la fría mirada de su hermana en su espalda, al girar sutilmente a verla con un leve movimiento de cabeza le ordeno hacer lo que el príncipe decía.

-Sabes ten- Dijo mientras e devolvía el brazalete- Ahora prepárense porque el viaje está por comenzar-

-¿A dónde nos llevaran?-

-Conocerán la guarida de nuestra tripulación y cuando lleguemos a ese lugar conocerán la verdad- Los tres jóvenes raptados de las tierras de norte se asustaron mientras que Elsa y Aster sonreían levemente ya que por fin conseguirían la venganza que tanto esperaban

**Por fin terminé y aun me falta el de propuesta indecente que se muchos han esperado, aún así espero que este nuevo fic les agrade, ahora agradecimientos como dios manda por sus reviews a:**

**-Chikaalien **Lo se, fue muy corto pero prometo no dejar que mi fic pierda la escencia con la que comenzó, gracias por leer.

**-DianaLauraHPFan **¿Cómo se enterara Jack sobre la verdad de Elsa? Eso se sabrá mas adelante, mil gracias por leer.

**-MyobiXHitachiin **Así pasa a veces cuando surge la desesperación, la reacción de todo vendrá mas adelante.

**-Ultimate **Que bueno que te gusto, en serio que ando con las ideas en el suelo TwT

**-Rose **Perdona por no actualizar pero no eh podido, espero que no te hayan castigado y que aquella firma de boletas saliera muy bien.

** .1 **¿New York? Wow es un gusto saber que mi fic se lee por alla, gracias por leer y espero te guste la actualización.

**Rachel Diaz **Al contrario mil gracias a ti por leer

**Death the rose **Si lograron escapar ¿Ahora que pasará? Pues eso lo veremos más adelante

**Jelsanatica **Lo siento pero el adelanto es lo mismo al spoiler y no puedo hacer eso por el bien a la historia X3.

**AmeliaCipri **¿Por qué será? Jiji, gracias por leer

**RoxieSaeko **Lamento haber tardado en actualizar pero mi imaginación se dio unas vacaciones largas XP.

**MaruKmpos **Mil gracias por leer mis fics, eso me da mucho gusto nwn

**Elizabeth Johns **Lamento la demora, espero te guste el nuevo capitulo

**Nastinka **A mi igual por eso me imagine esa linda idea, gracias por leer.

**Bueno eso es todo, mil gracias de nuevo por leer y hasta el siguiente capitulo, gracias queridos lectores nwn. **


End file.
